


Night Sky

by SalTheMander



Category: Frozen - Fandom, Frozen 2 - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25794598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalTheMander/pseuds/SalTheMander
Summary: Elsa shows Honeymaren a surprise by the river.
Relationships: Elsa & Honeymaren (Disney), Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 55





	Night Sky

**Author's Note:**

> writing this brought me so much joy. I got to write about pretty things for four pages. Also Honeymaren and Elsa being gay. Lots of that too!  
> Enjoy!

A lonely star flickered in the sky. 

Honeymaren tread her path eagerly through the forest, accompanied only by an owl, perched in his tree. Fallen leaves crunched underfoot, and despite the crisp blanket, Honeymaren knew this path well, though none of her previous trips to fetch water had been nearly as enticing. 

_A surprise by the river._

She could only guess what Elsa had meant. 

The gentle hum of the current could be heard long before it was seen glistening between the trees, and Honeymaren slowed her pace so as not to seem overexcited. As she had said, Elsa stood by the riverside, pensively watching the river pass. 

_Elsa makes it very difficult to avoid startling her_. 

As though to prove her point, Elsa turned in alarm upon hearing the Northuldra woman approach. She offered an abashed smile, cheeks darkening beneath the pale moonlight. Honeymaren stood for a moment, basking in the ethereal scene before her, forgetting that time must pass. 

As a reminder, Elsa cleared her throat. 

“Ah! So… What’s this ‘surprise by the river’?” Honeymaren approached the strikingly beautiful spirit and looked out across the water. “Are we going for a swim? I don’t think I have any swimwear on me this time.” She smirked, leaving Elsa red-faced once again. 

_Not difficult to get her flustered, either._

“Well, I don’t think I can show you…” Elsa collected herself again. “But the Nokk can.” 

Her words were met with a spray of droplets, and the magnificent spirit horse came bounding out of the swirling river, sending cascades of water showering down upon the two women. 

_So much for neglecting swimwear._

The Nokk trotted about, its liquid pelt glistening with the light of the moon. Elsa reached out her hand, and the equine beast nuzzled into her gentle touch, pressing its face against hers. For an instant, Honeymaren envied the unspoken bond shared by the two souls of the forest. Though Honeymaren smiled at them, she knew she would never match anything offered by the fabled Ahtohallan. 

But when Elsa grinned at her, she almost believed otherwise. 

The Nokk bowed before them, its nose dipping into the pale waves, merging momentarily with the rippling current. 

_Such a beautiful creature…_

“Well, get on.” Elsa’s voice chimed like a lute, and Honeymaren looked back in surprise. The river spirit had always cared for their waters, but, like the earth giants, it was not to be taken lightly. Riding the Nokk had been the dream of every Northuldra child, but such silly notions were always put to rest upon seeing its awe-inspiring form. And if one had never seen its glory, they were surely told tales of the unfortunate seafarers dragged down into the deep. 

Honeymaren, stunned, spoke in a whisper. “You… you want me to _ride_ the Nokk?” 

“It doesn’t mind,” she directed her speech to the horse. “Do you, my darling?” 

_If only I could earn such a title._

The Nokk shook its great head, sending small waves to the shore, its mane rippling with the motion. Elsa held out her hand to direct Honeymaren, who was visibly tentative for the first time in her recollection. “I’ll sit behind you so you won’t fall.” Elsa’s words were always calming. The Northuldra woman took a careful intake of breath, allowing Elsa to grasp her hand. She tried to ignore the warm tinge on her cheeks as the ice spirit guided her onto the Nokk. It made no move as Honeymaren sat upon it, much to her relief. Its back was smooth, yet untamed, dissimilar to the many reindeer whom she had ridden. 

A twinge of heat made its way through Honeymaren’s chest, and her breath caught as Elsa slid onto the Nokk behind her. Elsa hesitated for a long moment before placing her hands gingerly on Honeymaren’s hips in a shy attempt to reassure her. 

_Oh spirits…_

“Okay, Nokk. Go.” The water spirit cantered off, leaving the shore behind. Its long strides were far more graceful than any reindeer - though Ryder would be loath to hear those words from her mouth - and even its casual saunter could equate to a gallop from the best bull. Its pace increased, and the wind raced by, carrying in it scattering beads of water from the Nokk’s mane. The world passed by, and it seemed as though time had stopped. Trees ran in the opposite direction, and the nighttime birds flew faster, leaving them alone to find their destination. Only the Nokk knew where that was. 

Be it through the steady rhythm of their mount’s gallop, or by her own will, Elsa soon had her body pressed against Honeymaren. It was her cheeks to turn scarlet this time, and Honeymaren was glad that she was facing away. Elsa’s chest against her back, she could feel her breathing, calm and soothing. 

“You’re trembling,” Elsa whispered against her neck, her own voice quivering slightly. “Is everything all right?” 

_How could it be better?_

“Yes! Of course! I don’t know why that’s happening.” Honeymaren didn’t bother to stop the smile from crossing her cherry-red face. “Don’t let go.” 

As if to say ‘never’, Elsa wrapped her arms around her waist, her head nuzzling the back of Honeymaren’s neck. Her cheeks felt as hot as her own as Honeymaren grasped the ice queen’s hands in hers, massaging them softly with her thumb. 

_If I could only freeze this moment._

Two stars glistened in the night. 

As much as she pleaded for it to stop, time continued on, and the Nokk found its way to a distant shore, entirely open to the sky. Honeymaren was the first to dismount, her legs weak beneath her. Elsa remained on top of the matchmaking horse, cheeks red, and too stunned to move. Honeymaren laughed and offered her hand to return the previous gesture. The ice queen took it, but failed to catch herself as she fell off of the Nokk. Honeymaren attempted to prevent this, but her legs gave out from beneath her, and the two were left giggling on the stony shore, their feet licked by gentle waves, Elsa lying atop Honeymaren. 

Moments passed without contest.

Without contest... until Honeymaren abruptly disturbed it. Her eyes widened and she sat up, unable to take all of it in. Every colour of the rainbow ignited in the night sky, glistening and sparkling beneath the clouds. Colours filled the dark expanse like a river of light, bounding between the stars. 

“The Northern Lights…” Elsa spoke with a wonder akin to hers, turning to absorb the miracle. They sat next to each other basking in the other’s warmth, and in the illumination in the sky. 

“There’s an old legend,” Honeymaren whispered. “That one would be punished if they didn’t appreciate their beauty… I don’t see how I could ever appreciate it enough.” 

_All my life spent beneath clouds and mist… to be gifted with this._

Drifting rivers of light were mirrored in the water below, granting the Nokk a coat to be envied by all. It leapt out of the water and danced with the colour, leaving droplets of the rainbow in its wake. It followed the glowing rays downriver, until both were lost in the night like a fleeting dream.

Only now did Honeymaren see that Elsa’s gaze had shifted from the lights, coming to rest on her. 

“Your eyes look like the sky, my love. I can see every star.”

The admiration never faded from Elsa’s voice. Now, she was focused solely on her. Honeymaren was filled with a quiet rush of joy as she drew the spirit into her arms, laying down on the beach with Elsa’s head on her chest. Elsa closed her eyes, as though to take in the rhythmic sound of her heartbeat, while Honeymaren looked up to the unending sky. 

A sky that danced with stars. 


End file.
